Talk:Mercury (Earth 2)
Roman Gods Mercury appears on Earth 2. As does Minerva, in , and they're worshipped by the Amazons. I'm going out on a limb here and say that, in this new cosmology, the Roman Gods are the Earth 2 versions of the Greek Gods. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, the Roman Gods exist in ever universe simultaneously in the New 52 multiverse as do all the other pantheons. It is stated in the Multiversity Easter Eggs Revealed video on the official DC youtube page that all the pantheons live in a universe called Skyland and just like the New Gods in the New 52 they are multiverse singularities meaning there is only one version of each of them in the entire multiverse. So we need to either need to rename the page to "Mercury (Prime Earth)" or "Mercury (Skyland)" in light of this new information. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 15:09, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::In any case, the roman gods definitely play the role that the greek gods do for Wonder Woman on Earth 2. - Hatebunny (talk) 15:17, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::If that's the case, all the Greek Gods need (Skyland) too, which I don't like. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Rather, move this to Prime Earth. He is the M in Shaza'M', after all. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: We could do what we did with the Anti-Monitor and name the page "Mercury (Prime Earth)" and list his native universe as Skyland in the page's infobox. We'll also have to do this for all the other deities that have appeared in the new 52 and we'll have to change the native universe on the infobox's of all the newgods that have appeared in the new 52 to either apokolips or new genesis. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 15:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :I think I'm probably in a minority of administrators on this, but I do think we should move the post-flashpoint New Gods and other deities to universe designations that conform with the Multiversity map, rather than just calling them "Prime Earth" - which is wrong, according to the map. - Hatebunny (talk) 15:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree with you on this matter Hatebunny. We shouldn't just lump them into prime earth if we know what universe they are actually from. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 15:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Hooray! Finally, sanity prevails! ;-) Congrats. No, I really mean it. Good decision. --Lucien61 (talk) 16:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Give me a break, will you? Two edit conflicts just posting this. I agree, of sorts, but I hate "Uxas (Fourth World)" or some such. Because it applies to the New Earth Darkseid as well. And "Uxas (Sphere of the Gods)" or "Uxas (Godsphere)"... I dunno. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree with Hatebunny... Shadzane �� (talk) 22:06, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::We all do, but we need to think of a name :) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:33, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd like to discuss it with the other fellas, but their eyes tend to glaze over when I bring up Multiversity issues. As far as naming goes, I think it probably makes most sense to use the sections of the Sphere of the Gods from which they originate, rather than the Sphere of the Gods itself as a universe tag. The Sphere of the Gods is like the Bleed, in that it is the location in which worlds exist, and not a universe unto itself. Which would mean something like Izayah (New Genesis) or Dream (The Dreaming) or Mercury (Skyland)... It's not ideal. It kind of sucks, but it makes most sense to me. - Hatebunny (talk) 23:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, though, it becomes complicated when you tackle someone like Sandman, because Destiny lives outside of everything, according to the map... - Hatebunny (talk) 23:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::I thought that "Overvoid" was the Primal Monitor. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Looks like Destiny to me... While we're at it, seems to indicate that the Roman gods are Wonder Woman's pantheon on Earth 2 - but, they still live on Olympus? - Hatebunny (talk) 20:38, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::The Latin name is Olympus. The Greek name is Olympos, but nobody uses that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : So... What is the convention for names? I realised that many gods and multiversal characters are called (Prime Earth)... but the origin is set to "Sphere of the gods". At first I thought that all characters from there are called "Prime Earth" by default... but then I saw the romans gods are called (Earth 2)... so I thought... ok gods are called by where they appear... but then I found some Earth 2 characters from "Sphere of the gods" called also (Prime Earth), so I just don't understand... I think if they are really from outside the 52 words... they should be called something else... but then we have a different, for example, Aphrodite for Prime Earth and Earth-1. Another option would be call them (Sphere of the gods), but then in origins put both, the universe where they come from (sphere of the gods) but also the world where they appeared (Prime Earth, Earth 2, etc) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 23:20, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :: When the page was first created back in 2011, it was originally believed that the various gods and goddesses of the New 52 multiverse each originated from a reality in the Orrey of Worlds which is why they have the (Prime Earth) and (Earth 2) designations, but a few years later in Multiversity they ret-coned that to where they all actually originate from a reality known as the Sphere of the Gods. We honestly need to go back and change the designations for each of the characters confirmed to come from the Sphere of the Gods. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 23:35, March 1, 2017 (UTC)